Target Practice
by Kistelle
Summary: The scouts realize they need a target they actually want to hit, enter one fashion confused prince of earth. This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it. Please R


**Disclaimer **

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters used in this story.

"Come on Serena, after Alan and Ann you get the hint that any nega-creep can attack. I don't care what you say meatball brains, we're doing this training so we can be ready for ANYTHING so quit your whining."

"But, Rei…." moaned Serena, who had planned to spend the rest of that day with her precious muffin.

"No buts!" Rei retorts, but after some thought - and almost reading the meatball's mind - decided to continue. "You can see Darien any other time you want, but you need to train since your still a total ditz, a klutz, a cry baby and besides you need to work off all those doughnuts you scoffed last night."

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Serena wails then starts to bawl her eyes out at her usual high decibels.

For the sake of their ears Amy tries to break up the argument, while Mina and Lita try desperately to calm the hysterics. "Stop it you two! We are doing this and that is final. Now I'll see you at the park later as I have my study class to get to."

Much later that night the sounds of running footsteps and raised voices filled the deserted park. The sailor scouts appear from the trees running in an attempt to catch up with each other.

"Mars Fire Ignite" shouts Sailor Mars.

"Hey! Watch it Mars!" screeches Sailor Moon.

"What are you complaining for? It didn't even it you!"

"You missed again Mars, is something wrong?" Asks Venus.

"Hey, it's not like you've been hitting your targets either."

"Hey you guys!" Sailor Jupiter buts in. "We've all been missing them. We need some major practice!"

"Well then" trumpets Sailor Mars "Let's practice!"

Sailor Mercury clasps her hands together. "What a good idea! But whatever shall we use as targets?"

All the scouts start to look about them for something they can use, but none of them can see anything. Just then there is a shout from Sailor Venus.

"Someone is coming! Hide!"

The Scouts make a dash for the nearest tree and jump into its branches. Waiting quietly they listen to the approaching footsteps. Pretty soon a man appeared. A man with jet-black hair and a very handsome face, but a rather questionable taste in clothes.

"Hey I know that jacket." whispers Sailor Jupiter.

A sinister look appears on Sailor Moon's face. _Target sighted, _she thought. "Sailor Venus" she whispers.

"Yeah?"

The two of them move closer together and Sailor Moon starts to whisper in Sailor Venus's ear. As she was doing so, the same expression started to creep onto Venus's face. Once Sailor Moon finishes telling Mina what she is up to, they look at each other with plotting grins and nod.

Wiping the evil look off her face Sailor Moon jumps down from the tree, straight into Darien's arms. "Oh Darien! Can you ever forgive me for canceling on you today? How can I ever make it up to you? Oh! I know!" So with her eyes big and sparkling, Sailor Moon plants her lips firmly on Darien's and gives him the deepest kiss she can manage giving their extreme differences in height.

Completely taken in by this show of affection Darien kisses her back just as deeply, without actually realizing that Sailor Moon was slowly slipping his green jacket off of his shoulders, down his arms and then eventually off of him completely. Not letting Darien have time to react Sailor Moon pulled herself out of the kiss.

"Jupiter!" she yells as she dives out of the way and throws the jacket to the green sailor.

"Venus Love Chain and Circle!"

"Whoa!!!!!!!!" was all Darien could get out before he was tied to the tree behind him.

"What are you doing Sailor Moon"

"Hey what's with the jacket"

"Just what do you think you're doing Sailor Meatball Head?"

"That wasn't very nice you two"

"Come on you guys. You wanted a target and now we have one." Their leader said calmly.

"What!" exclaimed Mars. "Have you fried that meatball brain of yours? We can't shoot at Darien!"

Sailor Moon laughs saying "No. Not at my Muffin." and blows him a kiss. "Hehe. Just his jacket."

"Nooooooooo! Please Sailor Moon! Don't do it! That jacket is my life! I've always had it and love to wear it!"

"Aw Muffin. That's just the point. You do always wear it. I know the truth hurts but, you need to know that your jacket is a totally wacko color, is all tatty, and quite frankly… it stinks!"

"You know," says Jupiter, "Sailor Moon has a point. In life there are difficult choices that have to be made, so we'll make this one for you. Ok?"

"An excellent plan." Adds Mercury while turning on her targeting computer. "I think I'll find the best place to put it."

"Not ok! Give me my green darling back and let me go!" pleads Darien. He squirms about trying to get free. "PLEASE!!!!!!!!!"

Smiling sweetly Sailor Venus ties off her chain. "Sorry Darien but we need the target practice… and the sweet satisfaction of using that jacket as our target. No offence."

"You can't do this! Please reconsider!"

The girls laugh it off; all five being totally excited - even Sailor Moon - to get practicing.

"Hang it on that branch by its sleeves."

"Right"

Jupiter hangs the jacket up.

"Everyone locked on?" asks Mars

"You betcha!"

"You kidding? Of course I am. I've been dreaming of this for ages!"

"What!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true."

"Ready everyone?"

_Oh no! They're going to destroy my most cherished possession,_ thinks a desperate Darien as sweat pours down his face in abundance. The scouts take aim. _Please God no!_

"Mars Fire Ignite"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash"

"Uh!" _It's doomed._ Giving into his grief Darien collapses into the ropes holding him to the tree. Tears steam from the watery pools that were his eyes, as he started to bawl and wail just as loud as his big mouth girlfriend. He looked up as the dust began to settle after the attacks. Only a single sleeve remained of the green over-worn monstrosity. There was some hope. Not all of it was gone. He may yet be able to keep a part of it.

"Moon Tiara Magic"

_Stupid me. Like they were going to leave any of it._

There was the usual explosion of bright lights and then Darien watched in horror as the sleeve crumpled to dust.

"Ha ha! Moon dusted!"

Taking a deep breath and turning his head to the sky, he let out a cry of utter despair. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
